pokemon digimon adventures will of light
by Infinity Ash
Summary: Ash is on a new journey in the digiworld and met the digidestined as they journey to save the digiworld from the darkness within it smarter Ash, stronger Ash, Ashxkari TkxSerena PikachuxGatomon
1. Chapter 1

**Will of light**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Relaxing hot springs**

 **Hello everyone to let everyone know that my original story pokemon Digimon adventures didn't went through because I'm been rushing but I'm rewriting the story into pokemon digimon will of light and it's still the Ashxkari story and for someone else I'm adding one shipping that no one didn't thought of is TkxSerena now there's going to be changes in the story and a different beginning of how Ash and Kari met and enjoy the story**

in the aapartment there lived a girl have Burnette hair wearing a magneta hairclip, sleeveless pink and white striped shirt, long pink gloves, yellow shorts and wears a camera around her neck was getting ready for school as she pick up her backpack and went out of the door " Are you ready Gatomon " said the burnette as a white cat with tiger gauntlets popped her head out of the backpack "all set once we face the digimon emperor Kari " said Gatomon as Kari was smiling because of seeing the place called the digiworld when she was walking to the school and sees her friends " Hey Davis, cody, yolei Tk " said kari as four other kids see her coming but the one with the goggles seem all excited to see her "Kari you made it. now we're all here let's get to the digiworld! " said the one with the goggles name Davis was leading his friends to the computer room as more of those small creatures came to thier owners "so are we ready. " said the blue imp " we sure are demidevimon but before we go there's some rules need to follow. " said Davis as cody looked at the leader " what rules Davis. " said Cody " Well Cody there's one rule is that Kari will come with me. " said Davis as Yolei looked at him with a irritating look " You can't do that Kari's a tough girl she can handle herself. " said Yolei as Davis was boiling like a tea kettle "Yeah right the digimon emperor will come and kidnapped her but I'll protect her with all my heart. " yelled Davis as the fight started with Davis, cody, yolei and Tk when Kari sees it that's upset her " Stop fighting guys if you don't I'm going to the digiworld myself. " said Kari but they didn't hear her because of Davis and Tk starts punching, kicking and throw each other at the wall as Kari can't stand it she use a device she's holding and points it to the computer "digiport open. " said Kari as the light appeared and suck her and Gatomon in as cody saw it "Guys Kari's in the digiworld by herself. " said Cody as the others heard it and stopped fighting as they looked at the computer "but she can't go there by herself it's too dangerous out there. " said Davis

In the digiworld Kari was traveling there with gatomon as she sees her depressed as her eyes begin to pooled in tears " Some friends I have all Davis do was being a jerk. " said Kari crying as they continue to walk as Gatomon saw a cave nearby and sees steam coming out of it " Hey Kari there's steam coming out of the cave there. " said Gatomon points to the cave "You're right Gatomon let's check it out. " said kari as they went in the cave as they follow the steam going way far at the cave they see there's a hot springs here. " Wow I didn't know there's a hot springs here. " said Kari as Gatomon looked at her " how about you jump in and relax and clear the stress out. " said Gatomon as Kari decided to take her friends advice she began to strip down her clothes as she jumped in the hot springs naked and she's all relax and enjoying it "You're right gatomon it is relaxing and I'm all feeling better thanks for cheering me up. " said Kari as Gatomon was smiling " your welcome Kari " said Gatomon as they're relaxing all of the sudden they heard a splash at the other side "did i hear splashing Kari ? " said Gatomon as Kari hears it too she believes that it's one person she knew "I had it of Davis he's hear doing a sneak peek at me. I'm giving him a piece of my mind. " said kari so angry as she was out of the hot spring and heading straight for the other side of the springs but Gatomon sees folded clothes with a red cap with a white ball on it realized that's not Davis "Kari wait that's not Davis? ! " said Gatomon as Kari looked and see its a teenage boy about her age has black raven hair, and zigzag scars on his face in the hot springs shirtless "Aw this is the life pikachu " said the teenager as he's talking to a yellow mouse with red dots on his cheeks and a thunder shape tail relaxing at the hot springs too. " Pika pi " said pikachu as they're relaxing and when Kari saw him her face was all red "Oh my gosh that's not Davis I hope he doesn't sees me. " Thought Kari as the teenager's eyes are open and sees Kari naked as his face was all red too and then.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " they both screamed as they turned around embarrassed of when they saw each other

"I'm so sorry I peeked at you. " said Kari blushing like crazy as she heard the teenager saying something "No it's my fault I saw you naked and I'm sorry when my eyes saw you. " said the teenager as Kari realized that he's so kind and different then Davis, Tk and her older brother Tai as she was finished getting dressed then she sees him all dressed up and he looked at her " I've didn't see you before. " said the teen "Yeah you're new around here its in the digiworld are you. " said Kari as the teen heard the name as he puzzled about the whole thing. " the digiworld that must be connected to the cave I found in kanto when I found that device at the grassfields. " said the teen as Kari heard him say Kanto and a device he found "Ah excuse me what's kanto and what device you mean. " said Kari " Oh Kanto is my home region and it's from the different world from here and there's a device I'm holding in my pocket. " as the Teen showed her the device it looks like her digivice but different model and has a purple color and there's a huge M on it. " That'sa digivice but it's different than mine and I'm Kari Kamiya. " said Kari introduced herself to him "Nice to meet you Kari I'm Ash ketchum and I'm a pokemon trainer from pallet town in kanto ." said Ash as he too is introduced himself to Kari " it's nice to meet you Ash and is your friend here a pokemon you said. " said Kari as she looks at pikachu " yes he is and his name is pikachu. " said Ash as pikachu came to her as he's rubbing his head to her neck showing he's friendly as Gatomon looked at him " Hi pikachu I'm Gatomon " said Gatomon introduced herself to pikachu " Pika pi " said pikachu as Kari was asking Ash one question " hey Ash why he talks like that. " said Kari as Ash smiled " That's thier language of thier talk there like pets but also your friends as well. " said Ash as Kari wants to know more knowledge of pokemon from Ash as he told her about pokemon can be used for battles, contests, dancing and performance and they can also evolved into thier higher level. " Wow I didn't know that you can use pokemon for all those tasks. " said kari " Well Kari now you know about pokemon perhaps you can tell me about digimon. " said Ash

"Well digimon are different than pokemon and they're made of data they can also digivolve into thier higher level and can change back into thier basic forms and of course I'm a digidestined of light and my other friends and my older brother Tai are also digidestined as well. " said kari giving Ash all the knowledge of Digimon "my for a digidestined you're good of showing me experience speaking of digidestined where's your friends I like to meet. " said Ash as Kari was silent as she told her why she was on her own Ash felt bad of what he heard "hey I'm sorry I asked ask about that. " said Ash as Kari looked at him " it's okay I just hope they stop fighting and found out I'm at the digiworld by myself. " said Kari as Ash stand up and looked at her " hey you also have a pokemon trainer /digidestined with you let's go and find your friends. " said Ash " I don't know Ash maybe they stopped searching for me and went to start the mission. " Kari as Ash looked at her with a smile " hey Don't give up till it's over Kari . " said Ash as Kari was thinking about it she then looked at Ash with a smile " You're right Ash let's go and find them. " said kari with a strong spirit in her as Ash let her be his guide to show him around the digiworld as they exit the cave and went to find Kari's friends

 **tthat's it of chapter 1 and I'll continue to write more of pokemon digimon adventures reboot and hope you like it and I'm going to add a surprise evolution for pikachu but I'm not revealing the evolution till chapter 2 and you can send me ideas to PM and send some reviews of the rewrite and I'll see you again when I get chapter 2 done**


	2. Olympianchu the guardian of will

**Will of light**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Guardian of will**

 **Hello I'm back again the next chapter is going to show where Kari show Ash around the digiworld and there's going to be a hero vs. hero in here and the return of pikachu's armor evolution Olympianchu now enjoy the chapter**

in the digiworld Davis, cody, yolei, Tk are searching for Kari when they're fighting over that ridiculous rule that Davis made with thier digimon Veemon, Hawkmon, Armordillomon and patamon are searching everywhere for her. " KARI!" said Davis as he screamed her name loud as Yolei was irritated by his screaming "Davis how can we find kari if you keep screaming like that. " said Yolei as Davis was looking at her " Hey I'm just more worried about her than you guys, and besides I'll be perfect for Kari in the future. " said Davis as he's imagined him and Kari together as Cody heard talking and one is Kari's voice " Hey! I heard Kari guys." said Cody as the digidestined heard it too as they hear her talking and laughing with someone "Okay is it me or is Kari talking to someone?" said patamon as they move the bush they Kari talking to Ash sitting on the boulders as Davis was stunned of her talking to other guy "That new guy is making moves on my girl. " Thought Davis then the others looked at the sight " who's the new guy Kari's talking to? " said Tk " I don't know Tk but he's cute " said Yolei with hearts showing on her eyes but Davis doesn't like what he heard he decided to take action "he could be an agent to the digimon emperor guys and I'm taking him down. " said Davis as he was doing stealth to sneak and attack as for Ash and Kari they're talking about all the things at thier worlds and thier adventures. " seriously Kari you took down a digimon that almost destroy both the real world and the digiworld. " said Ash was amazed of what he heard from Kari " That's right! But one thing is amazing is that you Ash ketchum won the Kalos region with your pokemon that you show friendship to them and the way you trained them that's so amazing. " said Kari as Ash was smiling and blushed by her words "Yeah and thanks Kari. " said Ash as Kari was smiling because of Ash's kindness and sincerety as if she's falling in love with him but Kari saw Davis with a huge stick and realize he's going to hit Ash she was going to warn him but as Davis wave the stick at him but Ash grabbed the stick that made both Kari and Davis shocked

" What? How did you know where I was. " said Davis as Ash looked at him " You made a terrible stealth and besides I can hear you sneaking at that side. " said Ash as he threw the stick to the other side " Oh I'm gonna knock your block off for kidnapping Kari." said Davis as he's going to punch him but Ash dodged his punch and Davis keeps on punching but Ash was too quick as the fastest thing alive but Kari notice that Davis was tired and he's slowing down " You're good but why your not going to punch me or something. " said Davis but Ash came to him and put his finger up and pushed his head and he collapsed of exhaustion "Because I'm not going to hurt you and one thing I didn't kidnapped Kari she just met me in the cavern. " said Ash as the digidestined realized that Ash is friendly as they went to Kari " Hey Kari! " said Tk as Kari saw her other friends and she's happy to see them "Hey Tk, cody, yolei I thought you guys are still fighting." said Kari " Well Kari we were till we saw you went to the digiworld by yourself and we felt bad and start finding you. " said Yolei as Kari was happy to hear that and hugged her friends "speaking of finding you who is this nice champ you're talking too. " said Hawkmon " guys meet Ash he's my new friend I met in the caverns. " said Kari as Ash bowed to them " nice to meet all of you. " said Ash

As Kari explain to them about where Ash came from and how they met in the cavern but they didn't mention thier embarrassment how they met "You're a pokemon trainer from another world . " said Cody as Ash looked at him " That's right Cody and for how I got into the digiworld was a different model digivice I found and thiers a cave nearby my world. " said Ash as he showed them the new model digivice with a M on it " Amazing you're a digidestined just like us. " said Tk " Yeah and it's the first time we see a pokemon trainer being a digidestined before. " said Yolei just then thier D3's detected a blue dot in thiers "Hey guys there's a other digiegg in the digiworld somewhere. " said Cody as Davis got up and heard it "another digiegg but we already got more digidestined. " said Davis " Maybe we should find it. " said Tk as Davis looked at him " Oh no TJ we should find the digimon emperor first. " said Davis but Ash agreed with Tk's idea of finding the digiegg "Tk's right guys me and pikachu will go find the digiegg. " said Ash as pikachu jumped on his shoulder "Pika " said pikachu " Are you sure Ash the digiworld is different than your world. " said Yolei " No need to worry Yolei My guide here already showed me around the digiworld. " said Ash as he pointed at Kari as everyone looked at her " That's true guys and don't worry he'll be fine. " said Kari as Ash and pikachu left to find the digiegg as they're finding the digimon emperor as they continue to walk they're been spied by the digimon emperor's dark ring in the darkest room there he was watching them and laughing "so they think they'll find me but I have a special game for them tyrannomon find them and attack. " said the Digimon emperor as tyrannomon hear his orders and start finding them as the digidestined were walking Yolei was asking Kari something as the boys were still traveling didn't know the girls stopped

"So Kari I want to know where were you when me and the others were fighting. " said Yolei as Kari was ready to answer her story " Well me and Gatomon were traveling and I was all stressed out of you guys fighting. " said Kari as Yolei wants to hear more of her story " and we found a cave nearby the digiworld and notice there's the hot springs here and I was enjoying the relaxation and clear my stress out. " said Kari " really there's a hot springs here and hey wait how did you ran to Ash in the cave anyway? " said Yolei as she noticed Kari's face was all red " Well you see I yolei I heard something and I thought that's Davis peeking at me. " said Kari as she's nervous of going to tell her how she met Ash " I kinda disturbed Ash in his side of the hot springs shirtless " said Kari giggle nervously "YOU DID WHAT! ?" Yelled Yolei of what she heard of her own ears "Yeah but it was a accident. " said Kari as she noticed Yolei was not mad at her " congratulations Kari I didn't you had it in you. " said Yolei as the girls heard fighting and they follow the source and see Flamedramon,Digmon, and pegasuesmon fighting tyrannomon "Let's help them. " said Yolei as Kari nodded and they say "Digi armor energize! " said Kari and Yolei as Gatomon and Hawkmon were spinning and the digieggs went to them " Gatomon armor digivolve to, Hawkmon armor digivolve to. " said Gatomon and Hawkmon as they're glowing and they're huge and better "nefertimon the angle of light, Halsemon the wings of love. " said nefertimon and Halsemon as they charged to help thier friends as for Ash and pikachu they're looking for the digiegg and realize there's a dead end but a temple. " Pika " said pikachu as he looked at the words on the top as Ash read the words "you have something stronger in your spirit and you mind shares the memories of friends and loved ones? " said Ash as he realized it's a riddle and he has to solve it and then it hit him " I get pikachu it's Will! " said Ash as the rock left up reveal to be a door "Pika " said pikachu wanted to know how Ash figured it out " it's simple Will is a strongest in your spirit, and you share your will with friends and your loved ones. "said Ash as they enter the cave and see a armor digiegg with a blue crest that looks like a sword and a shield together "is that the digiegg were looking for. " said Ash as pikachu looked at him " Pika pi " said pikachu saying to him pick it up. Ash understand his friend and decided to lift the egg then he realized it's his he have remember the words what Kari as if he's planning to use it on pikachu " I hope it works Digi armor energize! " said Ash as pikachu was glowing as he was spinning "Pikachu armor pokevolve to." said pikachu as the glow turns into a sphere and started to change and the sphere shattered and reveala humanoid pikachu with Olympian armor and a helmet, and also a long blade gauntlet on "Olympianchu the guardian of will. " said Olympianchu as Ash looked at him in amazement

"Wow pikachu you look great oh should I say Olympianchu. " said Ash as Olympianchu looked at himself "yes I do look great. " said Olympianchu as Ash looked at him " but we have no time our new friends are in trouble. " said Ash as Olympianchu nodded his head "right Ash hop on to my back and hold on. " said Olympianchu as Ash hopped on his back and run in extreme speed as the digidestined were fighting two more tyrannomon as thier digimon are injured and changed back to thierselves "Well this is it we're goners. " said Veemon "Yeah old chap it seems the digimon emperor has won. " said Hawkmon as the digimon emperor watched the excitement in his lair "at last the moment has come the end of the digidestined. " said the Digimon emperor as he thought thier finished till " olympian force. " said Olympianchu as he fires a pure energy of olympian force at the two tyrannomon and thier Dark rings were destroyed. " wha? Where did he come from and wwho's the new member. " said the Digimon emperor as Kari, Davis, cody, yolei and Tk saw Olympianchu and Ash came to help " Hey guys leave that brute to me you go and help your digimon. " said Ash as they nodded and head straight to thier digimon tyrannomon tried slashing but Olympianchu dashed through the attack "Now it's my turn sword of zuse. " said Olympianchu as his sword fires electricity and free tyrannomon from the dark rings control as it walked away with his friends Olympianchu changes back to pikachu " how are you feeling Buddy. " said Ash " Oh Better Ash " said pikachu as he covered his mouth " did I just talk Ash " said pikachu " yes you are it must be from the digiegg of will I used on you. " said Ash as the digidestined came to Ash with smiles and thanked him for saving them except for Davis as he was jealous of Ash's heroic skills "hey Ash we're going back to our world care to join us. " said Kari " Of course I will guys. " said Ash as they're heading back to the digidestined ' s homeworld

But at the digimon emperor's dark lair he was trying to get information of Ash till his computer said Unknown to Ash and pikachu "Well wormon it seems we have a worthy foe but powerful than the others I've ever seen. " said the Digimon emperor as wormon appeared behind him " yes one question what's a foe! " said wormon

 **Now that's it of and on the next chapter there's going to be showing Serena make a appearence**

 **Review**


	3. Serena's digital visit

**Chapter 2**

 **Serena's digital visit**

 **Hello again you have enjoyed the second chapter with the return of pikachu's armor evolution Olympianchu and now this chapter will show your favorite character Serena in the story now you're going to see how Tk met Serena in the digiworld so enjoy**

in the computer lab at the real world some teens are waiting for Kari, Davis, Cody, Yolei and Tk to return as the wild burnette teen was worried about his sister "I hope Kari's okay. " said the teen as the blonde one came to calm him down. " it's okay Tai they'll find her. " said the blonde teen as the red hair girl nodded "Matt's right Tai I'm sure she's fine and besides she's not a little girl anymore you know. " said the red hair girl as Tai looked at his friends with a smile " You're right Sora and thanks for calming me down. " said Tai as the other teen notice the digiport is open "guys the digiport is open that means. " as the Teen with a red hair tried to tell them to move but it's too late as the group went into a pile "Oh come on. " said Davis " I hate it when it does that. " said Tai as everyone was getting up as Yolei and kari notice someone's missing "Hey where's? !" as Kari was going to say something till "mphh mphh" said a voice that is Ash's "Ash is that you where are you? " said Kari " You're standing on me. " said Ash as Kari looked and see him on the floor and got off of him "I'm so sorry Ash " said kari as Ash got up and put his cap on as he turned to her and smiled "I guess you guys do this more often. " said Ash as he was laughing and so did Kari as she was laughing realized it's true and funny "Yeah you can say that again. " said Kari as Sora was going to ask her something "Kari who is this cutie you met. " said Sora as she's looking at Ash " Oh meet Ash guys, Ash meet my older brother Tai, Tk's older brother Matt, Izzy, Sora, and Joe. " said Kari allowing Ash and the original Digidestined to meet each other "Greetings all of you. " said Ash as Tai came to him " Nice to meet you too Ash " said Tai as pikachu popped out of Ash's backpack "Pika " said pikachu as everyone jumped in surprise "what is that guys. " said Joe "Oh meet pikachu he's a pokemon. " said Kari as pikachu giving them a peace hand " pikachu I've never heard of him or a pokemon. " said Matt "I don't mind but it's cute. " said Sora "And that's one thing want to show them your digivice Ash " said Cody as Ash showed them his Digivice realize he's a digidestined like them "Wow another one where does he live. " said Izzy as he's drinking his soda " Ah yeah he's not from here he's from another world. " said Kari as Izzy spits out his soda of hearing that

" What? You're joking right kari." said izzy " Actually Izzy Kari's not joking I'm from another world because my pikachu is proof. " said Ash " Pika " said pikachu as everyone was thinking about where would Ash stay as they knew he's got nowhere to go as Tai smile to Kari " Hey Kari he's welcome to stay with us. " said Tai as Kari was surprised of what her older brother said "you mean it brother. " said kari as Tai nodded "yes Ash got you home from danger and I thanked him " said Tai as Kari was happy to hear that and the digidestined went back to thier homes as Ash, Tai and Kari are in thier apartment and Ash is introduced by thier parents and they accepted to let him stay here As Mrs. Kamiya show Ash the spare room as he thanked her for letting him stay as they're getting ready for Bed Tai and Mrs. Kamiya wants to Ask Kari something " So Kari how did you met Ash and besides Tai told me he's from another world. " said Mrs. Kamiya as Kari is ready to speak " Well I met him at the cave in the digiworld that was connected to his world and when I meet him He's so kind and friendly. " said Kari as Tai notice something " Aww my little sister's in love Mom. " said Tai as Kari was blushing when she hear that." I was not Tai cut it out. " said kari " You are too and you're turning red " said Tai as Kari looked "Alright OUT OUT TAI! !" Yelled Kari as she kicked Tai out of her room "I guess I over did I it oh well I still know she likes him she just won't admitted. " said Tai as he went to bed in kanto someone is waiting for Ash to return "Where could Ash be he's never late. " said serena Ash's childhood friend as she's worried about something happened in the cave "I'm going to find him. " said serena as she went to find Ash in the cave morning came as Ash and pikachu went out of thier bed and they see Kari and Gatomon waiting for them " good morning Ash. " said Kari as Ash smiled " good morning Kari what are we going to do. " said Ash " Well izzy wants us to meet him at the computer lab. " said kari as Ash agreed with the idea as they're heading to the door and went walking

As Ash and Kari are walking to the streets as they see the school and meet Izzy, Davis, Tk, Yolei and cody in the computer lab as Izzy explained to them Ash's digivice "everyone I now discovered what Ash's Digivice is! " said Izzy as they're ready to hear "so what is it.?" Said Yolei as Izzy is ready to speak " Okay Ash your digivice is call the master digivice! " said Izzy as Ash looked at his Digivice "A master digivice, what does it do I wonder? " said Ash " You're guess is good as mine Ash " said Izzy " Okay guys enough talking and let's go to the digital world. " said Davis as he used his Digivice to open the digiport then they are in the digiworld once again as they see Ash's new wardrobe he's not wearing his red cap anymore just his messy raven-hair showing, new coat was just like Davis's but blue with a lighting symbol on the back and he's still has his belt with his pokeballs, black pants as they see his new look "Nice wardrobe Ash. " said Tk " Thanks Tk. " said Ash as Yolei look at him with hearts showing up in her eyes and Kari blushed by his new wardrobe "He looks handsome in his new wardrobe. " Thought Kari as they're walking to the digiworld as they continue they heard a sound coming from the bush "What's that? " said Yolei as they're looking at the bush

"Hello someone here. " said a familiar voice that Ash knew as serena appeared from the bush " Serena, what are you doing here? " said Ash as serena sees him " Ash thank the Arceus you're okay. " said serena as Ash was confused of what serena " I'm okay serena " said Ash " But the only question is how did you got to the digiworld! " confused Ash " I just found the cave where pallet town was and I went in and see this new world? " said serena as Ash explained to her about the digiworld, Digimon, his new friends and pikachu's armor evolution Olympianchu with the Digi egg as serena have understand what he mean as Kari came to them " Ash you know her. " said kari as Ash nodded " Yes meet serena" said Ash as he turned to serena " serena this is kari, Tk, Yolei , cody and Davis. and meet thier digimon. " Said Ash as they introduced one of the other

"It's great to meet you all. " said serena as she sees Tk " Hey Ash, who's your friend. " said Serena as Ash notice she's looking at Tk " That's Tk my new friend I told you about. " said Ash " You know your friend's kind of cute. " said Serena as she introduced herself to Davis, Cody, Yolei and kari they become fast friends but thier talk didn't last when a Digimon appeared and Tk and kari regonized him " it's Leomon!" said Kari as Ash looked at her " You know him?" said Ash " He's our friend. " said Tk but they notice he's got the dark ring " He's has a dark ring. " said Cody as Davis is ready for action " time to armor digivolve. " said Davis but him, Cody,Yolei and thier digimon were caught by airdramon as left Ash, Tk ,Kari and Serena to fight "you three save the others I'll handle this. " said Ash as Tk and kari nodded but serena in the other hand "Ash, no it's suicide. " said serena as Tk came to her " it's alright Serena, he's got this. " said Tk as Serena blushed " Okay Tk, let's save your friends and good luck Ash " said serena as Ash nodded and looked at pikachu " ready pikachu! " Said Ash " You bet. " said pikachu then Ash used his master digivice "Digi armor energize! " said Ash " pikachu master digivolve to Olympianchu the guardian of will "said Olympianchu as he fights Leomon "fist of the beast king. " said Leomon as a energy of a lion head appeared and going to strike Olympianchu as he dodge it quick "that digimon emperor is getting on my nerves. " said Olympianchu "I know but we're not giving up yet Olympianchu, aim for the dark ring " said Ash as Olympianchu went in extreme speed "Sword of zuse. " said Olympianchu as his attack destroyed the dark ring and freed Leomon "Thank my friend for saving me. " said Leomon as he sees Ash is holding the master digivice.

" The prophecy is true. " said Leomon as it hit Ash "Wait you know about the master digivice? " said Ash as Leomon nodded " Yes, the master digivice is a powerful tool to the digital world it choose the chosen with a strong heart of will and now you Ash ketchum from another world are a lucky one of never abuse it's power. "said Leomon as Ash was thinking about what's all connected and looks at the master digivice "then it explains the whole thing of why it chose me. " Thought Ash till he heard his friends coming "Ash!" said Kari running to him " are you alright. " said serena " Yeah I'm fine, but we should get back to the real world. " said Ash as Kari walked to him " mind I walk with you. " said Kari as Ash smiled at the cute burnette digidestined "sure why not Kari, but I like to say you're kind a cute for a digidestined. " said Ash as Kari's blushing and looked away as they're walking but as serena witness it. " Ash is making a move on her. " Thought serena with jealousy in her "care to walk with me Serena. " said Tk as Serena was thinking about walking with Tk then she's blushing as well "Sure I love too. " said Serena as they're walking

 **Now that's it of and on the next chapter there's going to be jealousy going on with Kari as Davis's sister Jun is making move on Ash in the Redvegimon chapter**

 **Review**


	4. iron red vegimon

**Chapter 4**

 **Iron vegimon**

 **Hello everyone today again here's the next chapter of pokemon digimon adventures will of light**

"Pepper breath, poi" said Agumon as he's firing pepper breath at the cage

"V headbutt, come on! Let's rock! " said Veemon as they're running

"Always easy. "Said Davis

"You guys are officially fugitives. " said Agumon

"If that's the defense the digimon emperor's going to put up, this fight will be over in the first round. "

" Something was weird. "

"What was Tk " said Serena and patamon

"It was so easy for us to break out of that prison. it's like he wanted us to do it. " said Tk

"That could be true Tk, he's up to something. We'll wait till Ash comes with the information. "said Serena but she's correct of Ash coming to them because he arrived with his charizard once they landed

"Hey Ash! any sign of the digimon emperor. " said Cody as Ash was walking to them

" Not a chance Cody, and Tk I believe your theory I've also got a bad feeling about this. " said Ash

"You're crazy for a pokemon trainer! He took one look at our awesome skills and he hit the road. " said Davis

"Actually, Davis, I'm going to have to agree with guy is not going to let us get away easy without some reason. " said Kari

"Kari's right Ash, do you think he's up to something worse. " said Serena as Ash was thinking about it then he looks at his friends

" We'll get some answers later till we get back to your world guys, right now we gonna hide those Digi - fugitives first. " said Ash

"Ash gets the point I'm starving. I can practically smell the cafeteria from here. " said Tai

"That's my peanut butter and jelly bean sandwich I've had in my pocket since last week. " said Davis as they're disgusted as Gatomon was looking at the tower

"What's that tower?" said Gatomon as it turns out that the tower was from the digimon emperor

"The next one should be in place right about now. There to let everyone know who's the boss. "Said the emperor as he's at the Gazimon village

"This control spire is the most dominating object in the digiworld. Wherever I build one, that area will be under control. It's useless to try and escape. Those who do will have to answer to my my soldiers. " said the Digimon emperor

"How do I get myself into theses things? " Thought Gabumon back to the real world yolei and izzy weren't surprised of one thing

"Aah!"

"Are you crazy, bringing the gatsumon back from the digital world?"said Izzy

"We couldn't just leave them there for the digimon emperor to make into slaves, right?"said Tai

"Tai's right and now he made Ash as the digital worlds most wanted. " said Serena

" How are we going to explain it if Mr. Fujiama happens to come in here. " said Yolei

"That is true yolei . don't worry cody told me his idea. " said Ash as cody nodded

"That's right I'll tell him I'm taking a sculpture class and these are my early masterpieces hit it boys. " said Cody as the gatsumon did a pose as Kari came to Ash

"You sure know how to think ideas with cody Ash " said Kari as Ash was turning red of hearing that

" Yes, true I always agreed with ideas of my friends. " said Ash

"Early rejects might be a better phrase. " said Yolei

"There's nothing with them. " said Ash as Yolei look at him

" Oh, really, how can you tell. " said Yolei

" I know but I should think of going back to the kamiyas. " said Ash as Kari was walking with him but as they left Kari wants to ask Ash something

"Ash, I want to say it's great to hang around with you. " said Kari as Ash was turning red of hearing what she said but he stayed cool as a cucumber as he's ready to talk " Thanks kari and how about we enjoy a walk you and me and get to know each other more. " said Ash as Kari hears it then she think to herself "Oh my gosh, I think he's asking me out. Calm down kari just be cool. " Thought Kari as she smiled " sure Ash I love to. " said Kari till they see a girl walking by and asked them something

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find Matt " said the girl as Ash was ready to speak

" Yes, he's over to see his brother at the school. " said Ash as he's points that direction

"Thanks. by away your cute. " said the girl as she walked off as Ash sees kari with a steamed look at the girl

"Kari are you okay? " said Ash as Kari was lookingat him

"Yes I'm fine Ash " said kari

"Are you Jealous of that girl Kari " said Ash as Kari hears it then blushes

" Pika " said pikachu

"No Ash not at all. " said Kari but in her mind " if she makes a move on my Ash again I'll take her down " Thought Kari till they got a message from yolei in thier d-terminals saying there's trouble in the digiworld as Ash looks at Kari we shouldgo meet them. " said Ash as Kari nodded as tthey're heading back to the school as they got there and see yolei on the computer getting ready

" back off, Davis! You're making me nervous. " Said Yolei

" can't you go any faster? " said Davis as they watched yolei doing her magic as the Digi gate is open

"All right, the gate's open. Shall we go. " Said Yolei as the group activate the digiport as they're sucked in to the digital world then they see Gabumon

"Gabumon, "said Matt

"(Groans ) oh, Matt. " Said Gabumon as Matt runs to him

"Gabumon are you okay? " said Matt as he helped him up " Let's just say I'll never look at steamed vegetables the same way. " Said Gabumon as Ash came with a bottle he carries "here Matt this super potion will help Gabumon " said Ash as Matt let's him spray it on Gabumon as he's good as new

"Thanks Ash for that super potion. " said Gabumon

"My pressure Gabumon now you need to tell Matt everything that happened. " Said Ash

"Good . we never talked anymore. " Said Gabumon as Yolei appeared in the screen "Hey you guys. " said Yolei as they look back at her

"I'm going over to Izzy's to get my digivice back, and then I'll meet up with you there. " said Yolei as she's heading to Izzy's

"Have no fear while Yolei's gone this place shall be guarded by boromon. " Said boromon

"Stay in touched. " Said Davis as the tv turns off

"Why do those things on top of the tv rabbit ears? Why don't they call them cat ears? After all when was the last time you saw the rabbit sleeping on top of the tv?"said Gatomon as Kari looks at her

" That's what you think of? "Said Kari

"That's odd?"said Ash

" Your guess as good as mine Ash, "said pikachu

"Okay, breaks over let's get back to work. " Said patamon as they see the village Gabumon points at

"It's a small called santa carilla. " Said Gabumon " cool sounds like California. " said Davis "It was a quite place everyone minded thier own business, and then the digimon emperor came along. " Said Gabumon as they see the black tower

"There's one of those things that scared the gatsumon. " said Gatomon " The emperor calls them control spires. " Said Gabumon as Davis is ready for action "Let's go! "Said Davis till he was stopped by Matt " Wait! We can't just rush in there. For all you know, he's in there waiting for us, and this is some kind of ambush. " said Matt

" He's right you know. " said Serena

"All we have to do is armor digivolve. " said Davis as he looks at his Digivice "It's not that simple, he might be using digimon hostages as a shield to protect himself. " Said Tk as Ash knew he's right " Tk'sright we have to find a way to rescue the hostages and make sure none of them get hurt. " said Kari

"Dang you're right on that. " said Ash

" They're being guarded by the vegimon and watch out for Digisludge. " said patamon "Patamon, tell us everything about red vegimon. " said Matt as patamon flies down "Okay. " Said patamon as Davis was looking at them " We're not needed around here let's go off and do things our own way. " Said Davis looking at cody " I think we should all stick together. " said Cody as he walks to the group

"I've got a plan to sneak into the prison. " said Matt

" Wait a minute. " said Davis as they look at him " it's too dangerous we can't take the chance that any of us, especially kari, might be attack by the Digi sludge " said Davis

"No big deal. " Said Kari " We've been attacked by a lot worse things than Digisludge right kari " said Tk as Kari looked at him " Yeah, "said Kari as Ash looks at them " something tells me you been facing something worse when you two were small. " Said Ash as they looked at him " Yeah. " Said both Tk and kari as Davis was frustrated

"I can't believe you're not worried about Kari's well being, ta. and you ever since you came here you're nothing but a pain in the neck ketchum. " said Davis " ta. ?"said Tk " He forgot how to spell Tk. " said Cody as they laugh together as the others got thier plan in place while Ash told them that he's going to investigate that control spire till kari walk to him " Ash be careful. " said Kari as Ash smiled " Hey no need to worry Kari I'll be fine. " said Ash as pikachu hops on his shoulder and starts walking as Davis was steamed how Ash was lucky with Kari "I hate that guy. " said Davis as they're at the gate

"Stop right there! Identify yourselves! " said Vegimon

"It's okay we're one of you. We just captured the digimon and their friends. " Said Gatomon pretending that she's in thier control "where are you taking us? " said patamon as the vegimon throws Digisludge "pipe down,you're all going to jail where you belong. " Armordillomon as the vegimon are laughing "move it, move it, move it." said Armordillomon " those guy's didn't even notice these rings are plastic. "said patamon "the first set of guards were just flunkies. We haven't faced the pick of the litter. " said Gatomon " and if we get pass them we still have to find a way to destroy the control spire. " Said patamon as the vegimon throws Matt,Gabumon, Tk, Kari, Davis and cody in the cell

"Thanks for bringing the prisoners in. The emperor will be pleased. we could've caught them ourselves. but I guess you beat us to the punch. " said Vegimon till they see the digimon removed the plastic rings "by the way speaking of "punch "said Gatomon as she used lighting paw at the vegimon as the others takes out the guards and let's thier friends and the hostages out of the cell as they're out of jail till

"Quiet. There are more guards."said Patamon

I'm not a string, I'm a frayed knot "said Veemon

"I'm tired of hiding let's fight! " said Davis as Matt stopped him again

" Easy there hotshot you have to learn fighting's not the only answer. It should only be your last resort. " said Matt

" Go back this way . We'll come up top near the control spire. " Said Gabumon

"Good idea!"said Patamon as they're following patamon

"Why won't anyone listen to me? "Said Davis

"What'd you say? "Said Veemon as for Ash and pikachu they're up top of the mountain where the control spire was built as Ash looks at it " Why would the digimon emperor want to built the control spire here. It doesn't make any since Matt said that Gabumon can digivolve to Garurumon unless the digimon emperor has a way to stop the digimon to digimon. " Said Ash

"That's a great theory Ash. " Said pikachu as they here the vegimon with thier leader redvegimon with as they hide which gives him a chance to hear thier plan Ash knew if digivolve can't help with the control spire around he also has a plan on his sleeve as he brings out his pokeball meanwhile with the digidestined

"Hey, Davis, I almost forgot. I saw your sister today. " said Tk

"Yeah, so what?"said Davis

"So nothing, "said Tk

"She probably had a lot of things to say about me . She said I bite my toenails and spit them on the floor, that I used to suck my thumb until about a month ago., that I wet the bed every other Thursday she talks too much. When I see her I'll teach her a lesson. " Said Davis

"He stop it Davis she didn't mention anything. " Said Serena

"Serena's right Jun didn't mention any of that. " said Matt " say what?"said Davis as he looks at Matt " your sister didn't even mention you. You're the one with the big mouth. " Said Matt " if you've got a problem, why don't we settle it out now?"said Davis as Tk stops the fight " Come on, Matt, don't fight he's younger then you are. He doesn't know any better. " Said Tk as Matt calmed down

" I don't care how young he is. He better learn some respect. " Said Matt

" It's my sister and If I want to call her names, that's what I'm going to do. " Said Davis

"That's enough Davis! " Said Kari as Davis looks at her " I can't stand anyone who talks bad about thier brother and sister. " said Kari

"Me?" Said Davis as he sees the image of the red rose "she loves me, she hates me. She loves me, " as the rose disappeared and sees himself falling to the darkness "She hates me -E-E-E!"said Davis as the others are walking to the top

"Davis, what's the matter? "Said Veemon

"It's kari. She hates me. She thinks I'm a disgusting, worthless piece of dirt. " Said Davis as veemon looks at him " I've never seen Davis so depressed. I've got to cheer him up. I know! "Thought veemon as he walks to Davis " knock knock. " Said Veemon as Davis said nothing as they've reached the top

"How do we get down from here "said Tk

" It's too steep! "Said Gatomon

"If we had a rope we could climb down." said Matt

"I'll go look for one. " Said Gabumon

"Wait well be the rope. We'll just hang onto each other, and you can't climb down the bunny slope."said gazimon

"Okay, let's go!" Said Gabumon which got one thing in Kari's mind "Where's Ash you guys? he said he'll meet us at the control spire." said Kari was worried about him until Gabumon and gazimon were hit by Digisludge from vegimon and redvegimon

" Ha! No one's going anywhere. " Said red vegimon

"Davis, it's time for action! I'm going to take that overgrown tomato and turn him into vegetable soup. " Said Veemon as red vegimon is going close "I'm going to make vegetarians around the world proud. That ought to cheer you up. " Said Veemon as he's going to charge but got hit by red vegimon

"And now for a side dish. " said red vegimon "Chili Pepper pummel! "Said Red vegimon as he fires at veemon as the digidestined are going to let thier digimon armor digivolve but they're got caught from the vegimon as red vegimon keeps beating veemon up he's going to make a final blow till

"Greninja water shruiken! "Said Ash as Greninja appeared and used water shruiken at red vegimon as the digidestined see him

"Ash!"said Kari

"Ketchum you came just a nick of time." said Davis as red vegimon looks at him

"So you're that troublemaker that the emperor told us to find I'll save the digidestined as the dessert and you and the Frog as the main course Chili Pepperpummel! " Said Red vegimon as he fires at Greninja as he dodge him

"What? !"said red vegimon

"Greninja use cut! "Said Ash as Greninja used a sharp glowing blade and strikes red vegimon like a sword but red vegimon never gives up that easy

"Stink-gen! "Said Red vegimon as he breaths at Ash , pikachu and greninja

"Eew! "Said Ash

"Get a breath mint." said pikachu

" In case you've forgotten rodent, I have the upper hand here. " Said red vegimon as he grabs pikachu then looks at Ash

"Now what are you going to do without your rodent to armor digivolve. " said red vegimon as he sees Ash smirks

"There's more to beat you besides armor digivolve. " said Ash as they see the whirlpool was surrounding greninja

"What is this? "Said red vegimon

"Because we won't let our friends get hurt!"said Ash as they see greninja transform as they looked at him in a new form which got the digidestined, thier digimon, vegimon and red vegimon shocked

"What's that greninja? "Said Kari

" No way! " said Matt

"Greninja save pikachu and veemon! "Said Ash as Ash Greninja used the strongest water shruiken at red vegimon as they see the power from him

" That's some power. " said patamon

" Thanks greninja " said pikachu

" Yeah you rock. " said Veemon but red vegimon is not finished yet

"Now you made me angry. Chili Pepper pummel! " Said Red vegimon as he fires at Ash Greninja again but hit him at the arm as Kari sees the pain was also at Ash's arm too realize that he too will share what Ash Greninja has until Ash had a plan

"Greninja aim for the control spire with water shruiken! " Said Ash as Ash Greninja used water shruiken at the control spire then damages it

"Matt make Gabumon digivolve now!"said Ash as Matt his Digivice

"Digimon ,Digimon "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digivolve into champion! "

" Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon! "

"What?"said red vegimon as Garurumon is ready to fight

"Now it's your turn pikachu " said Ash as pikachu nodded

" Digi armor energize! " said Ash

"Digimon "

" Pikachu armor digivolve to! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Armor digivolve "

"Oympianchu the warrior of will. " said Oympianchu as he hops on Garurumon

"Let's take out those clowns " said Oympianchu as him and Garurumon are going for the red vegimon as Davis is ready to help

" Digi armor energize! " said Davis

" Digimon "

Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon the fire of courage. " Said Flamedramon

"Swordof Zeus! " said Oympianchu

" Howling Blaster! " said Garurumon

" Fire rocket! " Flamedramon

"Greninja water shruiken! " Said Ash as Oympianchu, Garurumon, flamdramon and Ash Greninja have used thier attacks at red vegimon as they see Tai, Izzy and yolei coming

"Garurumon! " said Tai

"How were you able to digivolve? " Said Agumon

" I'm not quite sure. " Said Garurumon

"It's from that control spire it makes the digimon stop digivolving I just found that out when I came here. " said Ash

"Wow you're figure it out before we're heading up. " Said patamon as Ash nodded

"They're certainly going to need a lot of glue. " said Hawkmon

" We should destroy the spire, and who better to do the job than Digmon? "Said Armordillomon

"Digi armor energize! " said Cody

" Digimon"

" Armordillomon armor digivolve to Digmon the drill of power. "

" Rock cracking! " said Digmon as he destroy the control spire " Sorry I forgot to yell timber. " said Digmon than they see red vegimon and the vegimon were returned to normal "Oh, now I see how it works. " Said Yolei " May I inquire as to what you're talking about? "Said Hawkmon

" The spire. It acted like an electricity rod the digimon emperor setit up to out power to the dark rings, making it possible for him to control digimon throughout the area. Isn't that right izzy? "Said Yolei

" Yeah, I'm quite impressed with your theory, yolei. " said izzy

"I wonder how many more control spires there are scattered around the digital world. " said Tai

"Well, whatever the number is, one thing we know for sure is they all have to be destroyed. " Said Matt

" Quite a tough mission for the new digidestined. " Said Tk as they see Davis was walking to Ash " What was that greninja used Ash I've never seen that kind of power before. " said Davis as he wants answers from Ash as he's going to speak till Ash Greninja changed back to normal and those two collapsed in exhaustion as Kari runs to him

"Ash are you okay? " said Kari

"I'm fine kari just exhausted you go with your brother and I'll head back to the real world " said Ash as Kari nodded than follows Tai and agumon to take the gatsumon back to thier village as Garurumon is staying at the village to protect it till the others went back to the real world Ash was at the kamiyas apartment to rest as Serena told them about Ash Greninja

"No way!"said Izzy

" You said it happen before. " said Tk

"That's right guys it happened when Greninja was a frogadier when we were at the Kalos region helping the clan to save thier master from the other clan. " said Serena as izzy was thinking about Ash when he has Ash Greninja and now he has the master digivice that can make pikachu armor digivolve to Oympianchu

" how can Ash have that kind of power before we met him could he be something special I guess I'll have to solve my theory of Ash later till we stop the digimon emperor. " Said izzy

As for the digimon emperor he's at lair learning that the control spire is been destroyed but he also is studying Ash, Oympianchu and Ash Greninja in his computer trying to figure out something about them. " I can't find any information about them it seem they share the same aura in themselves but soon I'll discovered that power and used it as a weapon to my advantage within a year I will have every area under my full control. Then, every living thing in the digital world will become my slave forever, that includes those kids and their friends. " said the Digimon emperor

 **Now that's it and now Ash and the digidestined will have to stop the digimon emperor and destroyed his control and I added Ash Greninja in the chapter and now stay tuned for chapter 5**

 **Review**


End file.
